totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cayla
Cayla, labeled The Athletic Nice Girl, competed on Total Drama Isle and Total Drama Vegas. Chapter Guide: Total Drama Isle Chapter 1- She was put on The Barking Dogs and won Chapter 2- Became friends with Alyx Chapter 3- Joined the alliance of Alyx, Scott, and Robby. She voted Patrick for the least important person. She voted Joy when her team lost Chapter 4- Cayla competes in the talent show, singing "Halo" by Beyonce. Her team wins Chapter 5- Camron is her cousin. She gets her answer right, but loses. She voted Kelly Chapter 6- Her team loses. She votes with Joy and votes off Leslie Chapter 7- Her team won Chapter 8- Her team won Chapter 9- Her team lost and she voted for Joy Chapter 10- Her team lost and voted Jude Chapter 11- She was paired with Scott for the dance and lost. She voted Robby Chapter 12- She bowls a strike. Her team loses and she votes Alyx Chapter 13- Cayla was very concerned when Samantha fainted during the challenge. She voted for Alan Chapter 14- She beat Gwenyth in the school challenge and won immunity. She voted for Camron Chapter 15- She was the second person captured by the killer after he took her while she was on the hill with Nelly. She voted for Alan. Chapter 16- Cayla was the only one who made it back to camp after being lost in the woods and won immunity. She voted for BJ. Chapter 17- Cayla hid in the forest and got caught by Lizzy. They became friends. Cayla voted out Gwenyth, but got voted out. Chapter 18- She hung out with Samantha, Camron, and Chris. She wanted Nelly to win and voted out Gwenyth Reunion- She plays basketball with Lizzy and Samantha against Camron, Chris, and Matt. They end up winning and hugging each other. When Roman announces who makes it to the next season, she is one of the people picked. Chapter Guide: Total Drama Vegas In "What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas," Cayla complained about the hot weather and the challenge along with the others. During the challenge, she teamed up with Samantha and Lizzy. They walked into The Flamingo, only to get rejected. She and Lizzy scream at Samantha when she runs off to the Elvis. She and Lizzy walk to find Matt and Chris sitting on a bench, and notices Camron was missing. She, along with Matt and Chris, stared at Lizzy when she talked. They ran away, confusing Lizzy, however, it was because the Elvis was behind her. She ran to the Venetian and found out it was the hotel. She and Chris run to the left to find the ampitheater. Alliances Total Drama Isle Alyx and Robby's Alliance *'Leaders:' Alyx and Robby *Cayla *Scott Trivia *Cayla is an edit of Heather. *She has had three versions. *She techniqually broke the alliance, but Alyx was to confirm it. *She was made using Kenzen's Blank Project Category:Total Drama Isle